1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a storage system and an optical module switching method for a storage system, and it is particularly suitable for application in, for example, a storage system and an optical module switching method for switching an optical module for connection to the host of a storage device in a storage system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a storage system, for example, a host and a storage device interconnect via a fibre channel. The storage device has an interface in its interior for connecting to a host, and a plurality of optical module units in the interface are respectively connected to the host. In such a storage system, redundant paths exist between a host and a storage device in cases an interface line fails. The situation where an interface line fails has been handled by switching the redundant paths using alternate path software installed in the host.
There is a known technique to make managing access paths easy by knowing a spot that may cause a bottleneck because of traffic congestion in advance (see JP2006-268625 A).